In today's world of vast computing technology, many technology users are concerned with protecting the integrity and reliability of data stored on their computing systems. In an effort to address such concerns, some users may configure their computing systems to utilize backup and restore technologies capable of facilitating restoration of data that has become corrupt or unusable. For example, a user may configure a laptop computer to back up various onboard data to a remote backup service accessible via the Internet. In this example, by backing up the onboard data to the remote backup service, the laptop computer may ensure that a backup copy of the data is always available in the event that the onboard data becomes corrupt and needs to be restored.
However, while existing backup and restore technologies may facilitate restoration of data that has become corrupt or unusable, such backup and restore technologies may also suffer from one or more shortcomings and/or inefficiencies that have a negative impact on user experience. For example, after determining that at least a portion of the onboard data has become corrupt or unusable, the user's laptop computer may initiate a restore process configured to restore a backup copy of the data from the remote backup service to the laptop computer via the Internet. Unfortunately, since the laptop computer initiated this restore process only after determining that the data has become corrupt or unusable, this restore process may result in significant delays that inhibit the user's access to the data.
What is needed, therefore, is a mechanism that reduces the amount of time needed to restore data by proactively facilitating restoration of the data prior to determining whether the data has actually become corrupt or unusable.